


The Time Traveler

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: This story is some what of inspiration from Outlander. After reading an article her mom, dad, uncle George and aunt Effie, die in a train wreck in 1908, Mary time travels from 2020 to 1908 to warn them and get to know her biological father.
Relationships: George Crabtree/Effie Newsome, Margaret Brackenreid/Thomas Brackenreid, William Murdoch/Julia Ogden





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is called: My name is Mary, I'm your daughter

(For this story, Mary is the girl who plays Mary in Frankie Drake. I at first thought that was their daughter, since she could play William and Julia daughter.)

(June 1908)

It was a hot summer day, and her corset was digging in her ribs, and she felt so uncomfortable in the long skirt and blouse, but she could handle it since she was on a mission to see her mother again and meet her biological father.  
She got to the station and saw a cop, but remembered her mother told her they were called constables in this time. As she went up to him, she recognized him from a picture her mother showed in back in 2020. It was their good friend, George, who was like a brother to them.  
“Hello”  
He looked up at her, “hello, miss, how can I help you?”  
“I am looking for detective William Murdoch.”  
He looked at her, “Mary?”  
She nodded, “hello, George.”  
“Please, call me, uncle George. How did you get here?”  
“I can time travel too. I haven’t seen my mom, but I was hoping my dad was here”  
“Yes, he just in the back, working on something in the shed. Your mother should be here shortly for lunch with him.”  
“Thank you.” She said and went to the back and heard him working on something.  
He stopped working when he saw her, “if you have a complaint, young lady, talk to the front desk in the station.”  
“You’re…you’re detective William Murdoch?”  
“I am, why do you need something, miss?” he said as he was examining his latest invention  
“I need you?”  
“Oh, are you are The Murdoch Appreciation Society? If so, I’m sorry I’m happily married”  
“No, like that.”  
“Then what?”  
“My name is Mary, I’m your daughter”  
William looks at her, as he drops an object that was in his hands, “Mary?”  
“Yes, hi dad, it’s me. Can’t you tell?”  
He begins crying, and nods, “I can, you have your grandmother’s eyes and smile”  
“Grandma Mary, who I am named after”  
He approached her, “yes…but how did…”  
“I’m a time traveler too” she said with tears in her eyes  
“Your even more beautiful in person.”  
“Mom always said I was the image of you with my brown hair and brown eyes, I believe her.”  
He laughed  
And she reached for a hug, “can we hug?”  
He grabs her and they hug each other and cry. They let go of each other, “have you seen your mother yet?”  
“No, I was going to head to the morgue, but the sight of blood makes me throw up and faint”  
William laughed, “yes, now I remember, your mother told me you were studying to be an engineer.”  
She nodded, “is that mom coming?” she said as she turned around  
“Yes, Julia!” he shouted  
Julia approached him and gasped when she saw Mary, “mom” she said and gave Julia a hug  
“Mary” and held her, and then looked at her, “you can travel too?”  
Mary nodded, “I had to see you both and warn you about something”  
“Warn us about what?” William asked  
Mary looks into her purse and pulls out a news article, “I wanted to know how you two were, when I saw this” she said and handed to Julia  
Julia read the article, “William, we die in a train wreck and look at the date. 3 days from now”  
“Where were you two going?”  
“No, where right now” Julia said when she saw George, “oh, George, let me intro…”  
“We met mom”  
“Oh, need something, George?”  
“Yes, Effie wants to go to New York this weekend for her birthday and invited you two.”  
“Uh, George, we can’t”  
“Oh, why not?”  
Julia hands him the article and reads it, “woah, we die in the train wreck”  
“Yes, that’s why I came, had to warn you all.”  
“So, no trip then, but how to explain it to Effie?” Julia asked  
“We can say we all have to work, and go out for dinner instead.” William said  
“That sounds, good and Mary and I can take her to the hairdressers for the day” Julia said  
“Sounds good. I will try to convince her” George said and went back inside the station  
“Wow, I just saved all your lives”  
Julia smiled, “you hungry, Mary?”  
“Yes” she said as they all sit on the bench  
Julia hands her a part of her sandwich, carrots, cheese, grapes and some milk.  
“Is that a thermos?” Mary asked  
William nodded, “your mother informed me about thermos’s that keep hot drinks hot and cold drinks cold. So, I made a couple.”  
“Wow, is there anything, you can’t make, dad?”  
William smiled, “can’t think of anything


	2. Telling Mary the Truth

(1908)

It was 3 days later and the excuse they made to Effie worked, George and William pretended they were working, when in fact they were at William and Julia’s house playing chess, while Julia and Mary took her to the spa.   
As they were walking to the spa, Mary looked around, “so this is downtown Toronto?”  
“Yes, a lot different but still the same from the cars, traffic lights, and stores.”  
“And a lot quieter” Mary smiled as she looked to her right, “hey mom, will have area be the future, cemetery you went too that one time?”  
Julia looked in the direction and couldn’t believe it, “yes, it is” she smiled and began getting a flashback back to 2019.

(2019)

It had been 18 years since she was in Toronto; she and Mary had come for a friend of the family’s wedding. While Mary was shopping for an outfit, Julia decided to find out where William was buried at city hall. She was so happy, when she received the information and headed to the cemetery.  
She pulled in towards the sidewalk and got out of the car and looked around for William’s name. As she was searching she saw a young woman no more than 30 and pregnant crying over a grave stone, as she went by her she said, “my condolences”  
The woman looked at her, “thank you” and touched her belly, “she will be named after her father”  
Julia slightly nodded and continued on, when she finally found William’s grave stone and was shocked that he never remarried and died at the age of 98.  
She bent down, “William, hi, I am sorry it took me so long to get here, but David got a new job in and we moved in California. But, I am here now and want you to know we have a daughter, Mary, like I promised after your mother. She is the image of you…has your eyes, hair, smile, and your personality. She loves making things with her hands like you and is going to school to be an engineer. She is 18 now and is stubborn like me, but sadly was spoiled by David since she is an only child. I did break one promise though…David and I tried to make our marriage work, but we divorced when Mary was 1 and I am truly sorry. He knew I was still in love with you, even when he asked me to start all over again when Mary was 5 but I couldn’t. Well onto another topic, I am a surgeon, which I thought would never happen” she laughs to herself. She continues talking which, before she got text from Mary, “I am sorry, William, but have to go, Mary is waiting for me. But I have just one thing to say to you, that I never got to say when I went back, goodbye, William, my love, I will never forget you” she said with tears in her eyes and placed a kiss on her hand, onto the tombstone.  
Back in their hotel room, Julia was planning her outfit for her wedding, when Mary came into the room, “how long have you been lying to me, mom?”  
“Sorry?”  
She pointed to a newspaper article, on her iPad, “it says you were away, somewhere for 5 years, and people assumed you were dead. You came back and were 3 months pregnant for me. I did the math, so don’t try to deny it.”  
Julia sat on the bed and looked out the window, “David wasn’t your biological father. There was a different man, named William, he’s your real father. Please sit and I will explain”  
“I rather stand, so please tell me, about my real father”  
“Well, it’s a long story, I don’t know where to begin, uh, it was 1997, David and I were taking a trip to Toronto. He had a conference to attend and I just came for support. One day, I told him I just wanted to have a day to myself and go to the park and read. When I got to the park, I laid against this tree, when I heard a strange noise and vibration. I touch the tree with my hand and was transported to the past to 1888.”   
Taking a deep breath, she continues about how she met William, falling in love, getting married, and finding out she was pregnant. “I had to go back to the future to David, because being pregnant was very high risk for women back then, and William was sentenced to be hanged for a crime he didn’t commit. He knew about you and wanted us to be safe, so he took me back to the tree, we said our goodbyes and he helped me through the tree. I woke up and was back in my time but in 2002. I went to the nearest hospital and David came and took me home. Once we got home, we agreed no more talk about William and to raise you together. I wanted to tell you about him so many times, but you were just little…”  
“Stop!”  
“What, Mary?”  
“Just stop. I wasn’t born yesterday, mom. Tell me the truth”  
Julia got up, “I am, telling you the truth. Come on, Mary, you should have known David wasn’t your father with his fair skin and blonde hair.”  
“He or you could have dark hair when you were younger.”  
“Mary, you both know…”  
“Yes! Ok you both had blonde hair. But still, maybe I got my brown hair from my grandparents”  
Julia approached her, “Mary, I am not lying.”  
“Please…” she pushed back  
When she remembered some newspaper articles she got from city hall today, “here, I have proof, it’s our wedding photo, and all the times your father solved a crime…”  
Mary grabbed the articles and threw them to the ground, “enough, just admit you were not a faithful wife and that you got bored and fucked someone else!” Mary screamed at her  
“I was not bored and what I had with William wasn’t just fucking around, he was the love of my life!” Julia screamed back, with tears in her eyes.  
“Mom, just…I need to leave” she said as she grabbed her phone and purse and left.  
“Mary…”Julia sighed as she left

(1908)

Julia came back from her flashback, when Mary pulled at her sleeve, “mom, are you ok?”  
“Oh, yes, just thinking about when I went to see your father’s grave and our fight” Julia began to tear up  
Mary grabs her hand, “us fighting, and finding dad, brought us closer though”  
Julia smiled, “it did, didn’t it”  
“Julia, Mary” Effie waved   
“Oh, Effie, sorry were late” Julia said  
“No, worries, just got here. Shall we go in and get all nice and pretty for our men and father?”  
Julia and Mary laughed, “yes” they both said as they all went in.


	3. David

(1908)

Thank goodness, William and Julia decided to make more rooms in their house. When Mary came to the past to warn them about them dying in a train wreck, she decided to stay, and get to know William. They gave her the 1st guest room, since it had floral wallpaper and the view from the window was breathtaking.  
It was early when, Mary woke up, she was confused of where she was and then realized, “oh, I’m in 1908, right,” she thought to herself. She wondered if her parents were up, when she heard a moaning sound coming from their room, “my goodness, again? That’s 3 times since last night. Making up for lost time.” She said to herself  
She is happy to be here, but is strange, since she is a woman, she isn’t considered an equal. Not being able to go back to sleep, she went to her bag, that she bought at a thrift store back in 2020 and took out a wooden box with the in scripture, My Baby Girl, on top and opened it. She goes through it and finds some pictures she had brought and looks through them and sees one of her and her dad, David. It was from her 1st birthday, just before her parents got divorced. In the picture it shows her feeding a piece of cake to her dad with a spoon. She laughs and begins to tear up, “I miss you, so much, dad,” and begins having a flashback.

(2007)

It was a hot summer day, in California, she was so excited today was her 6th birthday and would be spending the day with her daddy at the beach. She asked her mommy to come, but she had to work and mommy and daddy, still can’t stand each other and its very sad.   
She got out of bed and ran to her daddy’s room, and jumped on the bed, “daddy, daddy, I’m 6 today”  
He laughed and rubbed his eyes, “yes, you are my baby girl.”  
“Can, we go now, to the beach?”  
He laughed again, “not yet, its only 7:00, and we need to have breakfast, brush our teeth, get our swimsuits on and get snacks at the grocery store before we head to the beach.”  
“Well, then daddy, get up now and make me breakfast. I want chocolate chip pancakes, please and thank you” she said as she was pulling his arm  
“Easy, honey, you’re going to pull daddy’s arm out of its socket.”  
“Well, get up, this instance”  
“Let, daddy, snooze a bit, here let me put on some cartoons and wake me up when the big hand gets to the 8.” He showed her with his alarm clock  
“Ok, daddy”  
He fell back asleep for an hour, but it only felt like 5 minutes, when he woke up with another arm pull, “daddy its, 8:00, wake up, please”  
He rubs his eyes, “ok, I’m up.” And gets up and goes to the washroom first, “Mary, come brush your teeth, please”  
They brush their teeth and headed to the kitchen, where Mary sees a present at her spot on the table, “daddy, is that for me?”  
He begins making the pancakes, “well its at your spot, so I guess”  
“Can, I open it?”  
“Yes, you may”  
She opens it and then gasps and is disappointed, “oh, it’s Malibu Barbie.”  
“Yes, you said, you wanted that for your birthday, sweetheart. Don’t you like it?”  
“I do, daddy, but mommy already got it for me, for my birthday, the other day.”  
David clutches his hand, and breathes, “I see.”  
“But, daddy, I have two now, so I can keep one here and keep one at home too.”  
David nodded, “good idea” he said as he flipped the pancakes and put them on their plates.  
He brings them to the table and they ate them, then brushed their teeth again, and got ready for the beach.  
They stopped by a store before, going to the beach and got some snacks and a small birthday cake with pink and white icing, and Disney princesses on plastic rings on it.  
They got to the beach and found a spot with shade, and was so happy it wasn’t really busy here.  
“Daddy, get my water wings on so I can go swimming.”  
“Not yet, we have to put sunscreen on, a hat, glasses and then the water wings and wait 20 minutes before going in.”  
“Ok.” She said and placed her arm out as he squeezed out the sunscreen on her arm and rubbed it in. Then got her water wings on, placed her hat and sunglasses on, and looked at his watch, “ok, we wait for 20 minutes”  
“Ok” she said and sat down with a disappointed look  
20 minutes went by, when David said, “ok, birthday girl, let’s go swimming” he said as he took her hand and they ran into the water.  
It was so hot outside, the coolness of the water felt great on their skin, as they swan for an hour, before having lunch and her birthday cake.  
After eating, Mary wanted to have a nap, so David put out her towel on the ground and she fell asleep in 5 minutes, while he read a book.  
An hour later, Mary woke up, and looked at her daddy, “can we go swimming again, daddy?”  
“Sure, but we have to put more sunscreen on”  
“Alright”  
They put on the sunscreen, and waited for 20 minutes and ran into the water again and swam for nearly two hours.  
David checked his time, and realized he only had another hour and a half with her, until Julia would pick her up, “come on, sweetie, we have to go. Mommy will be picking you up.”  
“Ok, but can we come tomorrow?”  
“No, daddy is working and you are having a birthday party with your friends”  
“But daddy, please you have to be there”  
He looks at her, “I’ll try”  
“Yay, thank you daddy” she said as she hugged him and grabbed their things and headed home.  
When they got home, David unloaded the car, and cooler, while Mary got ready for her mom to pick her up.  
David was so focused of cleaning out the cooler, he didn’t hear, Julia.  
“How, was the beach?”  
He jumped, “Oh, Julia, you scared me and it was good. She had lots of fun”  
“Good, Mary, I’m here. Hurry up sweetie”  
David was showing frustration as he was putting away the leftover food from the cooler, “what is wrong, David?”  
“You, knew I was going to buy her the Barbie for her birthday.”  
“I thought you were going to get her a different one, I didn’t oh, it was Malibu.”  
“Oh, don’t give me that bullshit. I told you 2 days ago; I was going to buy her the Malibu Barbie.”  
“Ok, I’m sorry. Look I’ll return the Barbie and get her something else”  
“No, don’t bother she wants them both. She will keep the one I got for her here”  
“Ok, fine.”  
“And another thing.”  
“What?”  
“She wants me to come to her birthday party tomorrow, after I’m done work”  
“No, not going to happen. You had her today…”  
“Oh, can you stop being selfish and let your daughter, have her father be at her party.”  
“I would but he is dead!”  
“Ok, first I am Mary’s father and second, you promised you wouldn’t talk about him, ever again.”  
“I made many promises I didn’t keep!”  
David went down the hall, “Mary, please hurry up, sweetheart.” And looked back at Julia, “will you ever forget him, and maybe give us a chance.”  
Julia with tears in her eyes, “I will never ever forget him, and I no longer…”  
“I get it, but please just answer one question for me?”  
“Fine, what?”  
“Does, Mary look like him?”  
Julia nodded, “she’s the image of him, hair, eyes, smile. She is the only thing I have left of him.”  
As Mary was coming down the hallway, she heard her parents yelling at each other and she kept hearing the word him, “who’s him?” she thought to herself.  
There argument got even more intense, when she began crying, “mommy, daddy, stop fighting!”  
Julia looked at her, “oh, come here sweetheart” she said and lifted her up, “I’m sorry we scared you”  
“Please, stop fighting”  
“We, have sweetheart. Thank you for such a great day and have a good birthday tomorrow.”  
“Thank you, daddy” she said and gave him a goodbye hug

As Julia and Mary were heading home, Mary asked her, “mommy, who is him?”  
Julia was caught off by the question, “sorry, who?”  
“When you and daddy were arguing, I heard the words forget and him. Who’s him?”  
“Uh, well, oh, Mary, want a happy meal?”  
“Yes, please, mommy” she said and forgot about the question

(1908)

Mary held the picture in her chest and cried, “they were arguing about William, my biological father.” She said to herself  
She put the pictures away in the box and put it on the dresser when she heard a knock on the door, “Mary, sweetie, you awake?”  
“Yes, mom come in”  
Julia came in, her face flushed, out of breath, and hair mussed, “how long have you been up?”  
“I heard everything, mom.”  
“Sorry, about that…your father had a dream…”  
“Mom, please stop, ok”  
“Ok” and noticed her cheeks were red, “Mary, were you crying?”  
“I was…I looked at my pictures of dad and me and had a remembered my 6th birthday at the beach and you guys fighting after. I just realized I almost found out about William, when I asked you the question about him”  
Julia nodded and pushed a curl off her face and over her ear, “I wanted to tell you so bad, but that was a promise I made to David.”  
“I understand, it must have been hard for you, looking at me, and keep remembering William?”  
“Actually, having you helped. Knowing I had something that was part of him, with me, got me through the last 18 years.”  
“Oh, mom” she said as she hugged Julia, “love you, mom”  
“Love you, too, sweetheart”  
They let go of each other and had breakfast together as a family.


	4. 2 Months

(1908)

It was a hot summer day, as Mary was looking through the window, at a mother pushing a baby pram, when Julia came in the living room and saw her, “Mary, are you ok?”  
She nodded, but was tearing up, “mom, I need to tell you something, but maybe you can figure it out”  
Julia nodded, and led her to the couch, and looked at her, as she caressed her brunette hair, “how far along are you?”  
Mary smiled, “I hoped you would find out. I am 2 months pregnant”  
“So, you and Logan were sleeping together? Weren’t you on birth control?”  
“Mom, we didn’t sleep together in 2020. He followed me to the tree, to stop and tell me he loved me. We had sex, and then he slipped that he had known about the train wreck, for nearly 4 months and didn’t tell me. We had a fight and I told him to leave…” she begins crying, “and I went through the tree.”  
“I see, so he doesn’t know about the baby?”  
“No…but it may not be his” she begins crying even more   
“What do you mean, honey?”  
“Well, when I got through the tree, I was in Ottawa and tried to get a ride to Toronto. I just couldn’t take the train, so I was going to take a carriage but the cost was way too much. I met this one girl, Laura, who said she had a place where I can stay to make up the money. When we got to the place…I didn’t realize it was a brothel. I told the madam, I will not do anything, except maybe cook and clean and she agreed, I could stay for a week. One night a card game was going on and I was bringing in the laundry, when a customer asked if he would reward me for his success in winning all the money. I ignored him and went to the laundry room, but he came in and I told him, I wasn’t one of the ladies, but just the maid and cook. He…he hit me and said no one says no…and” she stopped talking and sobbed  
Julia grabbed her, “oh, my baby”  
“I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t want you to think I was a slut”  
Julia looked at her, “I would never think like that”  
“But mom, I should have fought him harder.”  
“No, Mary, he could have killed you. Do you know the man’s name?’  
“When he left me on the laundry floor, he tossed a bag of money to me, and headed back to the card table, and I heard the madam say Mr. Gillies.”  
Julia gasped and went to a box of newspaper articles and found one, “is this him?”  
Mary gasped, “yes, that’s him”  
“Your father and I had many near-death experiences with this man. He’s in jail now, and sentenced to hang.”  
“So, we were all affected by this man?”  
“Yes, I am afraid so”  
Mary nodded, and got up from the couch, “I am going to lie down for a while mom”  
“Ok, honey”

It was after dinner, William made a nice cozy fire, while Mary went to bed, as Julia was cleaning up the dishes.   
As the fire was going, William sat down on his seat, staring at it, when Julia came in, “something on your mind?”  
“Did, Mary seem, quiet to you, tonight?”  
“She is like that for a reason”  
William rubbed his forehead, “she wants to leave”  
“No…she’s pregnant”  
William got up from his chair and walked back and forth, “is it Logan’s?”  
“That’s another thing, please sit, William”  
He sits and she grabs his hand, “Mary was violated”  
William took a deep breath and began crying, “did he…”  
“No, Logan didn’t it was someone else…James Gillies”  
William got up, and walked, back and forth, “is it his then?”  
“She doesn’t know, William.”  
William was speechless, “I need some air, I am going to take a walk. I’ll be back shortly”  
“Ok, I am going to get ready for bed and check Mary”  
William left and as Julia went to check on Mary, who was sleeping. She closed her door and went to her bedroom and went to bed as well.

As William was walking he passed by a man with brown hair, “oh, excuse me sir, are you Detective William Murdoch?”  
“Yes, but I am going through something right now. If something wrong is going on just call Station House number 4”  
“No, it’s not like that. I’m your daughter, Mary’s boyfriend, Logan Fairfield. I was hoping she found you and I came to see her and apologize for my stupid behavior.”  
William took a deep breath, “yes she found Julia and I. Right now, she is sleeping, but if you walk back to the house with me, I can make a spot on the couch for you.”  
“Oh, thank you, so much” he said and shook William’s hand  
William looked at his hands and were bruised, “what happened?”  
“Oh, got into a fight with some man a week ago. He wasn’t treating a woman right.”  
“You were defending this woman’s honor?”  
“Yes, I was since the woman was mine great great grandmother, who is also a time traveler.”  
“So that is how you got here too?”  
“Yes”   
They continued talking as they got back to the house, “wow, your house is very beautiful and its still standing in Toronto in 2020, but as a B&B.”  
“B&B?” William asked  
“Bed and breakfast”  
“Oh, I see” William said as he grabbed some blankets and put them on the couch, “well, good night, Mr. Fairfield”  
“Please call me, Logan”  
“Very, well, good night, Logan”  
“Good night, Mr. Murdoch”


	5. What Are You Doing Here

It was early morning, when Mary woke up and decided to make breakfast. She gets up and grabs her robe, and heads to the living room, when she sees Logan and is shocked. He wakes up and sees her, “Mary?”  
“What, are you doing here?”  
He gets up, “I had to see you and tell you I am sorry, and I love you”   
She backs away, “how did you get here?”  
“Your dad.”  
“My dad?”  
“Sorry for the intrusion, I think I can clear things up. After your mother told me about what had happened and…anyway I went for a walk and met Logan in the street and offered him the couch to sleep on” William said  
“What about his bruises, dad?”  
“Oh, don’t worry Mary. This is from a fight I got into last week”  
“I see. Well, I will just make everyone breakfast.”  
Logan approached her, “please, don’t…I don’t want to see you, right now” as she heads to the kitchen  
William puts his hand on Logan’s shoulder, “be patient…she’s going through a lot right now”  
“But, what did you mean of what had happened? Is it something I did?”  
“No…uh…let her tell you”  
Logan nodded and saw Julia coming down the hall, “Dr. Ogden”  
“Logan, and please its Julia” she said and hugged him, “how…”  
William told her how they met up last night, “is that why, he’s all bruised?”  
“Why, is everyone blaming me about his bruises?”  
“Well, when it comes to people who harm your loved ones, you do have a temper”  
Logan chuckles, “don’t worry, Julia. I got into a bar fight last week”  
“Have you got checked for infection or concussion?”  
“Well, I spent a night in jail, and got a concussion in there...I threw up on another person in the cell and that’s how I got the black eye.”  
“Well, please, let me examine you”  
“Sure”  
As Julia gets her bag and examines him, she asks, “have you seen Mary?”  
“I have and she won’t let me near her. I told her I was sorry and I loved her”  
“Give her some time, she’s stubborn like me, but has her father’s traits”  
She finished examining him Mary came out of the kitchen, “Logan…I want to talk to you in private”  
Logan smiled, “ok”  
Julia pulls William, “come on, let’s get dressed”  
Mary and Logan sit down and begin talking, “let me start, I am sorry Logan, about our fight…”  
“Mary, no, I am sorry…I should have told you about the article. It was your parents and you had the right to know.”  
“Yes, I did and I stopped their death 3 days in advance.”  
“I am glad you didn’t listen to me”  
Mary nodded and began to get nauseous, “are you ok, Mary…”  
She nods and gets up, “but he suspected something” as he grabs her arm, “please tell me…”  
She looks down and begins crying, “I’m pregnant”  
Logan begins smiling, “that’s great…were go…”  
“It might not be yours…”  
“What do you mean?”  
She tells him what happened to her and began sobbing, “that James Gillies…that son of a bitch! I’m going to kill him”  
“He’s dead. Got hanged last week”  
“That’s the man I had a fight with…he was violating a woman as well.”  
“My parents had suffered by the hands of Gillies as well…but he dead now and in the past. But this baby…my mom said I could get rid of it…but I…”  
Logan shakes his head, “its innocent” he says and places his hands on her face, “I will love it, no matter what and raise it as my own”  
“Really…I am not spoiled goods to you?”  
He smiles and kisses her, “I think I love you even more now…”  
They kiss again and hug, “I love you, too. Will you marry me, Logan?”  
He looks at her, “only if you’ll marry me?”  
“Yes, Logan, I will marry you, but you have to ask my parents’ permission”  
“You both have it” William and Julia shout down from the hall  
Mary and Logan laugh, and he gets down one knee, “Mary Elizabeth Murdoch, will you marry me?” he says and gets out a ring  
Mary smiles, “yes” and places the ring on her finger and hug and kiss


	6. Mary & Logan's Wedding

It was a 2 weeks later, when they decided to have the wedding, a small one and Mary requested to wear her mother’s wedding dress. As they were getting ready, she looked at Julia, “I am so happy that you’re here mom.”  
Julia held her daughter’s face, “as am I. You look so beautiful, but something is missing…oh I know” she said as she went to a jewelry box and pulls out pearl earrings, “these were your grandma Mary’s earrings. Your father gave me them to wear when we got married.”  
Mary looked at them, “there beautiful, mom” she said and put them on, “my something old, and borrowed”  
“Exactly”  
“But need a something blue”  
“Oh, here” Julia said and grabbed a hanky from a drawer, “we got this made for you, it has your initials on it and it has blue thread on the side.”  
“It’s perfect, mom.” Mary said and held onto it.  
“Now, we need something new…” Julia said  
“Don’t worry, mom” Mary said as she touched her belly  
Julia nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead, “I am so proud of you. Now, lets go see your father”

They went into the living room and saw William in his tux, “my my, William, it still fits”  
“Yes, a bit snug, but fits”  
“You look very handsome” she said as she gave him a kiss  
“And you look beautiful, as well. Now where is Mary?”  
“Here I am dad” Mary said   
William turned around and was speechless, “wow, is that your dress Julia?”  
“Yes, but altered”  
William began tearing up, “I never thought I would…” he wiped his tears  
“I know dad, but I am here and so happy you’re giving me away and your still not mad, we aren’t getting married in the church?”  
William shook his head, “we could get married in the station house and I would be happy.”  
They all laughed and had a toast but with lemonade, due to Mary being pregnant, then headed outside where all the guests were waiting.  
The guest included everyone from the station house, Detective Watts and his friend Jack, former inspector Brackenreid, and Margaret, Uncle George and Aunt Effie.  
Julia walked down the aisle first as she was matron of honor, then the wedding march started and everyone rose from their chairs as William and Mary began walking down.  
Logan just stared at Mary and tried not to cry, as she began laughing and tearing up as well.   
They got to the alter and William gave her a kiss on the cheek as Logan took her hand, “we good to my daughter” William whispered  
“I will, sir” Logan said as him and Mary got to the alter and both being not religious didn’t do a traditional catholic ceremony, as they began their vows.  
“Logan, when I first met you, I thought you were just like every other boy I have met…stuck up.” She said with a laugh, “but then, after I got to know you more, I began falling in love with you. I vow from this day; I will love and honor you until my dying day.”  
“Mary, from the moment I met you, I thought you were the most beautiful, stubbornness woman I had met. But then I got to know you more and more, and every time I saw you, I knew I was in love. I vow from this day forward; I will love and honor you until my dying day.”  
“Mary and Logan had said their vows, may I please have the rings?” the minister asked  
Julia gives him the rings, and he hands them to them, “do you Mary, take Logan to your lawful wedded husband?”  
“I do” she said as she places the ring on Logan’s left ring finger  
“Do you, Logan….”  
“I do” and places the ring on her ring finger as well, as everyone laughed  
“Mary and Logan have exchanged their vows and rings, and it gives me pleasure to now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride”  
Mary and Logan passionately kiss as the crowd cheers them on, “ladies and gentlemen, I would like to announce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Logan Fairfield,” everyone clapped for them as they went down the aisle.


End file.
